


The Sea

by jkkitty



Series: Drabbles [8]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 22:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sea

Above the Sea

"Sailing in a boat is extreme happiness." Napoleon said smiling.

" _Cruising in a boat is absolutely unnecessary." Illya replied frowning._

"To be surrounded by everything so blue."

_"I am green."_

"To feel the gently rolling waves."

_"My stomach is violently rolling."_

"To be able to catch your dinner and eat it in the sea air."

_"My lunch would come back up."_

"To feel the wind freely blowing your hair."

_"My head is spinning, and I feel dizzy."_

"To feel the sun warming my face."

_"My body is sweating."_

"I love sailing upon the water."

_"I hate sailing on the water but I do it because it is important to you my friend."_

 

Below the Sea

Ready to scuba dive to reach the entrance of a Thrush stronghold, Illya and Napoleon discuss the dive. "I feel so at peace," Illya proclaimed

_"I experience intense panic," Napoleon countered._

"I have a desire to go deeper and deeper."

_"I have overwhelming need to get out of the water."_

"I love the quiet."

_"I feel alarm at the sound of air escaping."_

"I enjoy the freedom of the water."

_"I dread the crushing of the water, but I will do it to support you my friend."_


End file.
